The Administrative Core will support all of the projects and Core B (Autoimmune Mouse Core) by providing oversight, support and scientific review of the Program. The administrative team includes Drs. Mescher (director) and Jenkins (associate director) and Ms. Bethke (administrafive assistant). The Specific Aims of this Core are: Specific Aim 1. To provide administrative and budgetary oversight of the Program. This includes regular review of grant funds expenditures. Specific Aim 2. To provide administrative and clerical support to project investigators and Core B. The Core will support the individual project investigators and Core B in all administrative aspects related to the Program research. Specific Aim 3. To provide oversight and review of scientific progress and directions. This will be accomplished, in part, through regularly scheduled meetings of the Program investigators, and in part through review of the Program by an external Advisory Panel. The director will be responsible for budgetary oversight of the Program, and the director and associate director will be jointly responsible for providing oversight of the scientific progress and directions of the projects and Program. All of the investigators of the Program are housed in the Center for Immunology, and adequate office space and equipment, including computers, are available to the Administrative Core within the Center for Immunology.